De tal palo, tal astilla
by SoulPolaris
Summary: De tal palo tal astilla, así dice la gente, bueno, tienen razón. Y Fairy Tail es testigo de que ese dicho es completamente verdadero. [NaLu-GaLe] Primer Drabble.


Drabble, con OC's y tal vez un poco de OoC.

[NaLu-GaLe]

* * *

De tal palo tal astilla.

Eso es lo que dicen, y en el gremio de Fairy Tail estaba el ejemplo perfecto, la familia Dragneel y la familia Redfox.

Mirajane los observaba pasivamente, era un hermoso día, era medio día y ni una pelea había iniciado aún, parece ser que el matrimonio les había sentado bien a la mayoría de los miembros, entonces recordó que ella era de las pocas solteras aún e inconscientemente volteó a ver al nuevo maestro del gremio, Laxus Dreyar, ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta?... quién sabe, lo esperaría por siempre si fuera necesario.

Entonces notó algo muy curioso, dos familias bastante escandalosas estaban en una mesa, todos los integrantes de ambas.

Natsu y Gajeel platicaban de una misión que habían hecho hacía una semana mientras bebían, Lucy y Levy daban sus opiniones sobre libros, Ryu* y Keyta* jugaban con unos peluches de dragones, Happy y Lily solo estaban sentados comiendo un pescado y bebiendo jugo de Kiwi respectivamente.

Entonces la calma explotó, Natsu se paró de golpe y golpeó la cara de Gajeel sin motivo aparente, éste le devolvió el golpe el doble de fuerte, Lucy arrojó su libro hacia atrás y frunció el cejo mientras le levantaba la voz a la pequeña peliazul, quien respondía fervientemente, los dos pequeños de 7 años empezaban a golpearse levemente con sus muñecos de dragones y a gritarse las pocas groserías que conocían, Happy tomó su pescado y lo introdujo a regañadientes en la boca del exceed negro y Lily hizo lo propio con su jugo de Kiwi.

— ¡¿CÓMO QUE TE DIERON 700,00 JEWELS?! ¡A mí me pagaron 500,000! — explotó Natsu mientras golpeaba nuevamente al pelinegro

— ¡Es porque eres un bruto animal, yo hice excelente mi parte del trabajo! — contratacó el de cabello de metalero

— ¡¿De qué rayos hablas Levy-chan?! ¡Es obvio que este libro es mejor, es decir, es la novela perfecta! — gritó histérica la maga estelar

— ¡Podrás ser escritora, pero no sabes un comino acerca de buenos libros! ¡Esta es la mejor novela que he leído! Y he leído muchas más que tú, Lu-chan — repelió la maga del Solid Script

— ¡Eres un maldito tramposo Keyta, tu Dragón no puede escupir 3 alientos! ¡Es anormal, incluso mi padre, el mejor Dragon Slayer que ha existido no lo puede hacer! — exclamó ofendido el pequeño pelirrosa de 7 años

— ¡Claro que puede, es que el mío es como mi padre, super poderoso, el tuyo es un pobre diablo que apenas y puede mantener el Dragon Force! — el pequeño pelinegro que ya tenía su primer percieng en la ceja se paró sobre su silla dispuesto a golpear a su némesis

— ¡El pescado es mejor! —

— ¡Kiwi! —

Todo el gremio los miraba divertidos, en la mesa llovían golpes por parte de los Dragon Slayers y sus pequeños hijos que aprendían del mal ejemplo de sus progenitores, por Lucy y Levy solo llegaban argumentos y alguna que otra mala palabra, aunque claro, como si léxico era más amplio nadie las entendía en algunas ocasiones, y bueno en los exceeds era algo desequilibrado, el pobre Happy usando su pescado como espada estaba temblando cual gelatina frente a una poderosa pantera con una enorme espada roja y el ceño fruncido que lo amenazaba con atacar si no se comía todo el kiwi.

Y lo que faltaba, sus admiradores, que desde lejos echaban porras a cada facción en la mesa, Sting apoyando a su Natsu-san con una cerveza elevada gritando cosas como "¡Mátalo, que no quede nada de ese metalero renegado!" y Rogue que gritaba también cosas como "¡Que no quede nada de ese punk!" segundos después, ambos se batieron en combate acercándose a la mesa donde las dos familias seguían con su riña.

De pronto todos se callaron y voltearon a ver a los dos pequeños que seguían peleando, pero ya no con comparaciones entre sus peluches, sino con puños, cosa que alertó a sus jóvenes madres que estuvieron a punto de detenerlos, sino fuera por la interrupción de sus padres que mandaron a callar a sus mujeres antes de que detuvieran algo que ellos creían sería increíble.

Y así fue, antes de que Lucy y Levy mandaran al carajo a sus maridos se dieron cuenta, así como todo el gremio que el pequeño par iban a dar un espectáculo mágico, literalmente.

Ryu apretó tan fuerte su pequeño puño que chispas saltaban de sus dedos como cuando haces fricción entre dos piedras, y Keyta también apretaba sus pequeños puños y sus dedos se blindaban de acero ligeramente.

— ¡Karyuu no…! —

— ¡Tetsuryū no…! —

Todo el mundo contuvo el aliento, esperando el tan esperado momento para que ambos pequeños hicieran su primer ataque mágico, nadie conocía su magia aún, y habían decidido que si a los 8 años no aprendían la de Dragon Slayer Natsu mandaría a Ryu con Erza para que aprendiera magia de reequipamiento y Gajeel mandaría a Keyta para aprender magia de Take Over.

— ¡… Tekken! — terminaron el ataque ambos

Todos observaron sorprendidos como al terminar la frase mágicamente sus puños se convirtieron en acero y fuego respectivamente.

Los dos puños pegaron en la cara del contrario, y se quedaron así unos momentos, con las caras apachurradas por el puño de su archienemigo.

Natsu y Gajeel miraban ansiosos el resultado del pequeño encuentro, si alguno de los dos ganaba, obviamente su padre se adjudicaría el crédito diciendo que le había puesto más empeño a la hora de procrearlo y tonterías por el estilo.

El resultado fue un empate, ambos se soltaron a llorar a moco tendido mientras se tallaban las mejillas por el doloroso golpe.

Levy y Lucy le acertaron un golpe a sus esposos con un "Te lo dije" y se fueron a consolar a sus pequeños mientras hacían las paces entre ellas al igual que ambos exceeds.

Natsu y Gajeel bufaron con un chichón en la cabeza y se iban a la barra a tomar cerveza, iban a festejar porque sus hijos heredaron algo más que su color de cabello y carácter, ya no los mandarían a un doloroso entrenamiento con ese par de mujeres del demonio, ahora lo harían ellos mismos.

Sí, el dicho tiene razón.

De tal palo tal astilla.

Y si no, es porque es del lechero.

* * *

Ryu*: Creo que es obvio, pero bueno, es (en la historia) el niño de Natsu y Lucy, 7 años, y pelirrosa, una pequeña bufanda roja con cuadros, casi como la de su papá, solo que esta se la tejió su mamá cuando nació. La ropa en general se las dejo a su imaginación

Keyta*: Otra obviedad, único hijo (hasta ahora) de Gajeel y Levy, 7 años, mayor que Ryo por un mes, parece que se pusieron de acuerdo, o fue orgía, no sé. Ya tiene su primer percieng, que le compró su mamá cuando cumplió 3 años, y Gajeel se lo puso a lo bruto a sus 4 años, también tiene una pañoleta en la frente como Gajeel, esta fue un regalo de su tía Juvia que se lo compró justo después de que Gajeel le pusiera el percieng dejándole una pequeña cicatriz que él no quería mostrar, pero su padre lo convenció diciendo que era una herida de batalla, la ropa también se las dejo a su criterio.

Supongo que esas descripciones debieron ir dentro la historia, mátenme.

Bueno, al final creo que no fue un Drabble en sí, no sé cuantas palabras necesita para ser un Drabble o un One-shot, pero yo me aferro a que es Drabble.

Así que… ¿Sigues aquí? ¡Lárgate a dejar review :3! ;) broma, pero bueno, deja review pls.

"_Si hay un error ortográfico o falta de coherencia en algún párrafo házmelo saber por review o PM, lo leeré y me dará igual corregirlo, pero hará sentir mal, gracias"._


End file.
